Naruto the Science Ninja
by Yitzki
Summary: Follow Naruto as he takes the Ninja world by storm using only Science! What will happen? Who will he meet? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Science Ninja

Enter Naruto Uzumaki, age twelve. As long as he could remember, he had been discriminated against for no reason. He couldn't go into shops or walk down the street without getting a hateful stare or two. Because of this he spent most of his days inside reading. He read everything a civilian could read, and by the time he was able to enter the ninja academy, he knew everything the smartest civilian would know.

His first test at the academy was overly difficult, which lead Naruto not want to go to school. He started pranking the villagers, and ignored his schoolwork. After failing his ninja exam for a third time and being tricked by Mizuki, his teacher, he was promoted to a genin. That night Naruto promised. '_I swear, I will use what I know to be the best ninja ever!_'

Naruto entered the classroom and looked around for an open seat. Spotting one in the distance he started towards it when Kiba popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Dobe, what are you doing here? This is for graduates only." Kiba sneered at him, and some people laughed. "And what the #!*% are you wearing? Decided to ditch the jumpsuit for a hobo's jacket?"

Naruto had gotten rid of his orange jumpsuit after the forbidden scroll incident. Now he wore a grey lab coat with a spiral design on the back like the one that was on his jacket. "Screw off Kiba, I'm not in the mood to argue." He said apathetically as he walked to a seat, sat down, and proceeded to pass out immediately.

A few minutes later, Iruka walked into the classroom and began his longwinded speech to the graduate that he had prepared the night before. About half way through, Naruto yawned, woke up and said "Oh, hey Iruka-sensei, when did you get here?"

Iruka activated his big head jutsu and shouted "Naruto don't interrupt me while I'm talking. Now let's move on to team assignments. This year the Lord Hokage decided to make the teams random. Team 7 consists of Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino. Your sensei is Kakashi."

Naruto grinned and thought '_Shika and bug-guy? Sounds like fun_'

Shikamaru thought '_A blonde? How troublesome. At least Shino isn't troublesome_'

Shino quirked an eyebrow and thought '_Hmm...Interesting_'

Iruka continued, "Team 8 consists of Kiba, Ino, and Sakura. Your sensei is Kurenai." Kiba howled out in delight at being on a team of only women, which caused Sakura and Ino to bash Kiba on the back of the head at the same time.

Ino shouted out "Shut up, you Ero-Baka. Don't even think about it. But if you were Sasuke-kun..." Ino drifted out of focus and hearts appeared in her eyes. Across the room, Sasuke, who had only been paying little attention stopped brooding and felt a chill go down his spine. He thought to himself '_Ugh...fan girls' _and continued brooding in a hope that they would ignore him.

Iruka called out "Stay on topic guys. Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten will be Hinata, Sasuke, and Chouji. Your teacher will be Asuma.

Sasuke was to busy brooding to care and simply gave one of his trademark sounds "Hnn".

Choji thought '_I wonder if our sensei likes barbeque? Maybe Sasuke will use one of his Katon jutsus to make me some barbeque…_"

Hinata thought '_I hope my father doesn't make me fight the Uchiha..._'

Iruka said before he left "Wait for you sensei to show up. He will explain the rest."

Naruto was bored. He had been waiting for 3 hours for their sensei to show up. He was angry at having his time wasted like this and was determined to get his revenge on the Jonin. As Naruto rummaged through his pockets looking for something he could use for his revenge, Shikamaru spoke.

"Naruto, I know this is going to be troublesome, but what are you doing?"

Naruto paused in setting up his trap and turned around to speak to Shikamaru. "Well Shika, if our sensei is going to be late, he's going to pay for it so he won't be late again. Simple logic."

At this, Shino spoke up. "Shikamaru, what Naruto says is true. It is simple conditioning to remove an unwanted trait from a person or animal."

Shikamaru looked between both of them a few times before sighing in defeat. "Troublesome. Just don't get me involved."

A few minutes later, the door began to open setting Naruto's trap into motion. As Kakashi poked his head through the doorway, three shuriken flew from across the room at him. He moved his body and dodged them. The silver-haired Jonin began "My first impression of you three is that I hate you all. And by the way that trap was too simple to catch a Jonin like me."

Naruto stood up, and with a smirk on his face said "My first impression of you is that you're a lazy baka who assumes too many things. Oh and by the way, that's not the entire trap." As Naruto said the last few words, Kakashi sensed something flying at him from behind. He spun around to find a bag swinging at him. He ducked underneath the bag, when it opened and a powder fell down from it.

Feeling no different, Kakashi turned around and said "Well it seems that your powder failed. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes or you'll all be going back to the academy."

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino all made it to the roof with only a few seconds to spare because Naruto insisted on taking the stairs claiming Kakashi would expect them to be coming up the side of the building, and would have set up traps ahead of time. Kakashi looked at them and said "Alright, now that you're all here, how about we tell each other a little bit about ourselves? Say your name, likes and dislikes, and your dream. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have a lot of likes and dislikes, and my dreams are none of your business."

Shikamaru and Naruto face planted at that while Shino stood stoically as ever.

Seeing this Kakashi said with his trade-mark eye smile "Fine, since you guys insist, I'll tell you a bit more. My dreams...are R-rated. Anyway" Kakashi said ignoring everyone except Shino sweat drop, "you next Pineapple-head."

"Troublesome, but okay. My name is Shikamaru Nara, I like sleeping, looking at clouds and generally doing nothing. I dislike work, loud people and blonds. My dream is to be a mediocre ninja."

Kakashi thought to himself '_Just like every other Nara out there. And just like every other Nara out there, when he finds a woman, that will all change_.' Kakashi chuckled to himself at that thought. "Alright, how about the failed trap maker next?"

Naruto got angry at that comment. "Hey you just wait for it to work, okay? Anyway, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen, old man Hokage and explosions. I dislike things that don't explode and stupid villagers who don't actually think. My dream is to one day be a famous ninja using science!"

"Hmm, yes, interesting. Now you next mute." Kakashi said.

"My name is Shino. I like bugs and logic. I dislike bug spray, and people who hate bugs for no reason. My dream is to be a good clan leader." Shino said devoid of all emotion.

Naruto whispered "Hey Shika, I think that's the most I've ever heard him say in a row." Naruto laughed quietly, while Kakashi nodded his head.

"Alright, now that we know each other," Kakashi said, "you have the rest of the day off. Meet me tomorrow at training ground 7. I would suggest you don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." He gave them an eye-smile before he shunshined away.

As Shikimaru and Shino were about to leave, Naruto said "Guys we should probably go scout out the training ground ahead of time so we know what to expect tomorrow. Afterwards, we should probably strategize together in case we'll be fighting tomorrow.

Shikamaru replied "You actually had a good idea Naruto. Congrats."

Naruto shouted "Shut up Pineapple. So off to the field?" Shino and Shikamaru just nodded in response.

When the trio arrived at the field, they quickly began to scope out the area. It was a mostly wooded area, with a clearing in the middle. On one side of the clearing was a medium sized lake. On the opposite side of the clearing was a single wooden pole in the ground. Having completed their search of the training ground, the three went their separate ways and returned to their respective houses.

Later that night, a cry was heard all across Konoha. It came from the Hatake residence. No one except Naruto knew what was going on, but nobody wanted to investigate. Naruto simply laughed to himself as he soon fell asleep.

**AN: Alright, the first chapter for my first fanfiction. Hope you like it.**

**R+R**

**-Yitzki**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Naruto woke up after a good night of sleep. He went into his kitchen to grab some breakfast. Looking into his cupboard, he thought to himself '_Let's see...instant ramen and cereal...what to choose? Do I have any milk...yeah, alright, cereal it is'_" About halfway through eating his bowl of cereal, he remembered Kakashi said not to eat. '_Aw crap, now I`m going to throw up...oh well. Since I started the bowl, I might as well finish it._'

Finishing his bowl of cereal, Naruto took a quick shower, and changed into his clothes. He patted the pockets of his coat to make sure everything was there, when his hands felt something new. He opened his coat, took a look at it and shouted "Oh, so that`s where I put it! Might as well take it to the test."

From below, he heard a broom thumping, and a voice yell "Some of us in this building are trying to sleep!" There was a pause. "Not me, but some people! Anyway, since you're awake, why don't you come down here, I have something to show you." Hearing the voice of his neighbour, Naruto went downstairs.

He knocked on the door, and it was opened by Mojiru, one of the only people who were nice to him, beside the old man. Mojiru was an elderly man with little hair left, and a Fu Manchu moustache. He also had a love of electronics and taught Naruto everything he knew about machines. "Come in quickly, and see my latest invention." Mojiru said as he gestured for Naruto to enter. As Naruto entered, he was greeted with the familiar sight he had grown accustomed to over the past 8 years of his life; tables covered in papers and grime, machine parts and tools, empty food containers, and dirty dishes.

Mojiru quickly brushed all the garbage off of a chair and said "Naruto, have a seat. Tell me about your teacher and your team. Then I'll show you my new invention." Naruto sat down and Mojiru sat in another chair opposite him.

Naruto began "Well...my teacher is lazy and never on time. My team seems pretty fun. One of them is lazy, but smart; the other is quiet. Deathly quiet." Naruto laughed, and continued with excitement "But anyway, enough about my team show me your new invention!"

Mojiru laughed and said "You're as impatient as you were when you were younger." He went over to his work bench and started looking around for the invention. Pushing around older inventions and knocking schematics to the floor, he muttered to himself "Now where did I put that...Ah here it is." Mojiru turned around holding an arm brace shaped object. It looked like it would be strapped to your arm. Just as Naruto was going to ask what it was, Mojiru began to explain. "I call this invention the Jinsoku Dangan (Rapid Shot). You strap it to your arm," he explained while strapping it to his arm and threading his thumb through a loop, "and by twitching your thumb, it fires a shuriken." While explaining, he also demonstrated, firing two shuriken into a wall.

Naruto had stars in his eyes and shouted out "Mojiru-jiji, let me try it out! Please?" As Mojiru reluctantly handed Naruto the Jinsoku Dangan, Naruto quickly grabbed it out of the old man's hands and strapped it on to his arm.

Mojiru began to say "Naruto be careful, it's a bit..." but was too late as Naruto already fired the weapon repeatedly. About ten embedded themselves beside Mojiru's head, while others were flying everywhere in the room. As the clip ran out, Mojiru finished his sentence before Naruto could reload "...a bit sensitive. But I guess you know that. Now clean up this mess or you won't get to try any of my inventions again!" Naruto quickly cleaned up, fearing the loss of the inventions. When Naruto had finished, he look up at a clock and said "Oh crap, I'm late! Gotta run Mojiru-jiji. I'll see you later." As Naruto ran off, Mojiru realized that Naruto still had the Jinsoku Dangan. '_Oh well. Let's just hope that he doesn't kill anyone with that._'

Naruto arrived at training ground 7 to find Shino lying against a tree trunk, Shikamaru lying on the ground looking at the clouds, but no Kakashi in sight. Shikamaru gave a lazy look up when he heard the footsteps, and said "Oh, it's just you Naruto. When will Kakashi-sensei get here? This is becoming troublesome..."

As Shikamaru finished his sentence, Kakashi walked up from behind Naruto and said, "Glad to see you're all here. Sorry about being late. You see, I was showering last night, when suddenly something happened and my body started to feel like it was burning. I started running from my house and jumped into a nearby lake. It just got worse! So I broke into a butcher's shop and spent the rest of the night in the large fridge. When I woke up this morning, I had caught a cold, so I had to go to the hospital. By the time I was done there, I ran here as fast as I could. And now, here I am."

There was a silence from all of team 7 except from Naruto. He was roaring in laughter. When everyone starred at Naruto, he shouted out "That's why you should never be late sensei! Just some Ninja Tiger Balm™ in a powder form."

Hearing this, Kakashi gave Naruto a hateful stare. However, he quickly stopped staring and continued speaking "Alright, I'll explain the test. I have two bells. You can use all means necessary to gather the bells. If you want a bell you must attack me with the intent to kill me. If you do not have a bell by the time the alarm goes off at noon, you go back to the academy. And yes, this means that one of you will fail."

Shikamaru thought to himself '_I've never heard of a two man squad with a Jonin teacher...Troublesome, Naruto doesn't seem to realize that the only way to pass is to work as a team...I'll talk to him as soon as the test starts._'

Kakashi finished "Understand? The test begins when I say go."

Naruto raised his right arm up to point at Kakashi. He got his arm level, and started to pull his thumb in to make a fist when he heard a series of whooshing noises. He looked at his arm to see the Jinsoku Dangan still attached, and firing. Upon closer inspection, he saw a seal that would reload the shooter immediately. Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his neck from behind. It was Kakashi.

Kakashi said "That's quite a dangerous weapon you have there, Naruto, it almost killed me. But it's good that you attacked me with the intent to kill. However, I didn't say go. Go!" As he said that, he released his grip on Naruto and they all scattered into the trees. He thought to himself '_Interesting. It seems the academy reports about Naruto were off. I expected him to stay behind and fight me. Oh well, I'll give them 5 minutes to group together and make a plan. In the meantime..._' Kakashi let out a perverted laugh as he pulled Icha Icha out of his pocket and began to read.

As Naruto ran through the trees trying to find Shikamaru, he was stopped when an arm popped out in front of his body. Following the arm up to the body, he saw Shino standing there with Shikamaru by his side. Just as Naruto was about to talk, Shino held out his hand in a stopping motion, helped him up and said "Shikamaru know the true meaning of the test. I suggest you listen to him."

Shikamaru walked over lazily, and said "Troublesome. This test is about teamwork. There is no way a lone fresh out of the academy Genin could defeat a Jonin, especially one of Kakashi's caliber. Even with us three working together, I doubt we would get both bells, let alone one. But if the test is just about teamwork, then we can pass."

Naruto thought about it for a second, and replied "Sounds logical enough. So do you have a plan yet?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru expectantly. Shikamaru looked back, stared at him for a while, and sighed.

"Troublesome. But fine. Show me all the ninja tools you have." Shino pulled out ten shuriken, and three kunai. Naruto pulled out a scroll of sealed kunai and sealed shuriken, took out a bag of caltrops, and just as he was about to reach into his coat to pull something else out, Shikamaru stopped him "It's alright Naruto, you can stop. I have enough info. So, here's the plan. But we'll need to pull it off exactly if we want to be able to catch Kakashi. First, Naruto give all your kunai and shuriken to Shino. Next..."

Kakashi looked up from his book and thought to himself '_It's been about 5 minutes. Time to go look for them_' Just as he was going to run off into the forest, Naruto jumped out and charged at him. As Naruto charged across the field, Kakashi quickly closed the gap between them and delivered a punch to his head. As he hit Naruto, Naruto puffed into smoke and ten more Naruto's jumped out of the woods. As they all charged at him, kunai and shuriken flew out of the forest from multiple directions causing Kakashi to dodge them. As they were about to hit them, he caught one of the flying kunai and spun around slashing at the surrounding Narutos. As a giant plume of smoke erupted around him, he sensed a presence in the cloud of smoke.

He made a few hand seals and said "Fuuton: Hakaze (Wind: Wind Blowing through the Leaves)." As he breathed out, a medium wind blew, and the smoke dissipated. He found Naruto standing where the smoke was. Realizing Naruto was one of the ten who charged him, as evident by the blood staining his jacket, and a cut at about shoulder height. Kakashi spoke "Nice try Naruto, but did you really think you could beat me?"

Naruto replied "It wasn't my job to beat you, only to distract you." As Naruto said this, Kakashi saw Naruto holding a fist sized chunk of metal in one hand and a lighter in the other. The metal was dripping a liquid. As Naruto brought the lighter towards the ball of metal, Kakashi rushed forwards but it was too late. As the flame touched the ball, a blinding light began to emanate from the ball. While this was happening, he felt bugs swarm in from all sides and land on him. As they began to drain his chakra he thought '_So they had a plan? Interesting teamwork._' Eventually the flash died down, and Kakashi was about to do the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Jutsu), when he was stopped part-way through his hand seal sequence.

As he tried to move, to no avail, Shikamaru came out of the bushes and said with a sigh "Troublesome, Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Jutsu) success." Shikamaru mimed reaching down and Kakashi copied his movements. He made Kakashi grab the bells and throw them to Naruto and Shino, who had recently emerged from the bushes.

Seeing this display of teamwork, Kakashi said "Great teamwork. You pass. Now, could you get the bugs off me and let me go?" He asked, while a large bead of sweat dropped down the back of his head. As his students complied, he spoke "Meet here tomorrow morning to start our first mission." He walked off into the distance, in the general direction of the Hokage tower, to give a report on the first team he'd ever passed.

Back at training ground 7, Shikamaru was speaking to Naruto "So Naruto, that metal ball you set on fire. How did you get that much magnesium?"

Naruto replied "Not telling. Ninja secret."

"Troublesome. So there's no way you'll tell me what it was?"

"Well, if you beat me in a game of Shogi, I guess I could tell you how I made it. But if you lose, you have to be my slave for tomorrow."

Quickly and without thinking, Shikamaru said "Deal." Thinking it was the same Naruto as before he was sure he could win. But, when he saw the look on Naruto's face...well, let's just say, he was terrified.

Naruto asked "So where can we play?"

The fear having set in, Shikamaru hollowly replied "I have a board at my house. We can play there."

As the two walked off into the distance, Shino stood there, and only one thing came to his mind. '_Shikamaru is, in layman's terms, screwed._'

AN: And here endeth the chapter!

Took me a while because of MvC3 and Pokemon Black. #!*% Distractions.

R+R

-Yitzki


	3. Dranks

Chapter Three: The First Chapter with a Name and Disclaimer! (D-ranks...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own noobs in League of Legends.

OOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO

The next day, Kakashi walked to the training ground, late as usual, when he saw a sight that made him very confused. Standing next to Naruto was somebody dressed in Naruto's old orange jumpsuit with kabuki paint on their face. The jumpsuit was about 4 sizes too small and made the person wearing it look like a clown. This person held a tray of food for Naruto in one hand, and in the other hand he held a fan made of palm leaves which he was using to cool down Naruto. Naruto himself was relaxing and lying down on a reclining chair. Standing about five feet from them was Shino, who was simply staring at the strange duo.

As Kakashi came closer, he heard the clown-like man say "Naruto, Kakashi's here." Naruto hit the man and whispered quietly, but not quietly enough that a ninja couldn't hear "Say it properly!"

The man hissed as he was hit, and reluctantly spoke. "Troublesome...but here we go. Oh Great and Powerful Naruto! The Master Kakashi humbly arrives wishing to teach you the ways of being a ninja!" The man saying it looked at the ground in shame for having to say such a ridiculous thing. As Kakashi neared, he could see that it was Shikamaru in the jumpsuit. He nearly doubled over in laughter; the key word being nearly. He instead chuckled to himself.

Naruto looked over in Kakashi's direction with a stupid grin on his face. After making eye contact with Kakashi, he began "So Kakashi, what kinds of missions are we going to do today? Saving princesses? Fighting enemy ninja? Blowing something up?"

Kakashi mused '_He said that last option with too much energy...has he been in contact with Anko?_' Disregarding that as impossible, because if they had met, he would have heard the explosion, he replied to Naruto's question. "No, nothing like that Naruto, I was thinking we could do some dog walking, then some fence painting, and if we have the time and the opportunity arises, cat catching."

"What kinds of missions are those for a ninja of your calibre, Kakashi?" Naruto said in an exaggerated voice.

Kakashi simply replied "The easy ones. Now Team 7, follow me to the Hokage tower. We'll get out missions there." The three followed Kakashi as he led them off. About a minute later, Kakashi realized his mistake, turned around, and said "Uh...I forgot it's the other way...sorry?" All around him, his team dropped to the ground. Rubbing the back of his head, Kakashi continued "Heh, well, let's go to the tower now..."

OOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO

Team 7 arrived in the mission hall to find Iruka behind the desk beside the Hokage. Before anyone said anything, Naruto handed Shikamaru a piece of paper with something written on it. Shikamaru said in a pleading voice "Naruto, do I really have to say this?" Naruto nodded. "But really? I mean, it's him. I shouldn't say things like that to him..." Naruto nodded again. "Can't I say anything else? Or say it to anyone else?" Naruto shook his head. Shikamaru submitted and said "Fine." He turned to face the Hokage and shouted with as much vigour as he could muster (remember who we're talking about here) "Hey old man! My name's Shikamaru Nara and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

All around the room, there was a silence. Suddenly, it was broken by Naruto bursting into laughter. From behind the desk, Iruka regained his senses and yelled with his Ookii Atama no Jutsu (Big Head Jutsu) "NARUTO! SHIKAMARU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FOOLING AROUND INFRONT OF THE HOKAGE! SHOW SOME RESPECT TO THE LEADER OF OUR VILLAGE!"

The Third Hokage just waved his hand and in a calm voice said to Iruka "That's fine Iruka. I need a good laugh once in a while." Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Back to the matter at hand, what mission would you like Kakashi? We have walking dogs for the Inuzuka, buying groceries for Ms. Sukasu, catching Tora, or painting a fence near the academy."

Kakashi said "We'll take all of them except for the grocery buying one." Kakashi collected the mission scrolls from Iruka and turned to his team. "Alright, we're going to start with the painting, then the dog walking. We'll finish with the hardest one, catching Tora, the Fire Daimyō's wife's cat."

As Kakashi finished, Naruto burst out "Catching a cat! I have to go get something!" He made a shadow clone, which immediately ran out of the room with a purpose. Looking around at a room full of people staring at him, he muttered under his breath "What? It's not like I made pineapple run and get it for me..."

Hearing Naruto's mutterings, Kakashi calmly lead them out of the tower to begin their missions.

OOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO

Eight hours later, we see Team Seven standing at the edge of a forest looking like they've been to #!*% and back again. Well everyone except for Naruto. He's sitting on Shikamaru's back, while Shikamaru has collapsed onto the ground limbs splayed out around him. Shino is visibly tired, which is saying a lot for the emotionless stoic statue he usually is. Kakashi isn't reading his Icha Icha, so he must be near the point of exhaustion. Naruto looked no worse; because for the painting, the shopping and the dog walking, he had made Shikamaru do all of his work. Shikamaru being the lazy #!*% he is didn't even come close to doing two times the work, so Kakashi and Shino had to help him fill in for Naruto's laziness. While they worked their #!*% off, Naruto stood off to the side, looking under his coat, muttering a few things to himself, and writing things down in a notebook.

Kakashi having had enough of Naruto's attitude and laziness that day spoke. "Alright, since you've done absolutely NO work today, you can do the last mission by yourself; catching Tora." Kakashi began to laugh manically and nearly fell over in his amusement. When Naruto looked at him as if he had snapped, Kakashi explained his laughter. "Tora is also known as the 'demon cat of Konoha'. Tora has been around, escaping and learning how to avoid ninjas for longer than the Third has been Hokage. You have no hope on catching Tora by yourself!" At this moment, Kakashi sounded like he couldn't get any crazier. However, his voice became even more strained and wild as he shouted. "This'll teach you to shove your workload onto your teammates!"

As Kakashi finished his crazy rant and slowly calmed down, Naruto looked smugly in his direction. Naruto said "Well, I was planning on doing this mission anyway, and I'm just confirming something here, Tora is a cat, right?" Kakashi nodded hesitantly, worried about where he was going with this. "Alright then," Naruto said opening his coat. "My patented extra strength cat nip I had my clone go get should attract him without any hassle!"

Naruto pulled a can out of his lab coat and began to open it. Suddenly a very strong smell began to fill the air and cause everyone to begin coughing and choking. Naruto joked through his coughs "Just…*cough*…a little…*cough*…strong…*cough*…isn't it?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw a brown and red ball flying through the air in Naruto's direction. As the ball crashed into Naruto, Kakashi saw what it was. It was Tora. Naruto caught Tora, and immediately tied her up with a rope he had in his lab coat. Naruto closed the can, and everyone slowly regained their normal breathing.

Kakashi, exhausted, and not wanting to deal with Naruto anymore, said, "Let's just head back to the Hokage tower and hand in Tora…After we get paid, you can go home. Also you all have tomorrow off. I don't want to deal with any of you." Hearing this Naruto cheered, while everyone else just began to apathetically walk towards the Hokage tower. As they walked off into the distance, Naruto noticed that they were leaving him behind, and ran to catch up with them.

OOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO

A few weeks later, Team Seven was back in the Hokage tower. They had done even more missions over the timespan, and were getting very bored of doing D-ranks. Behind the counter were the Hokage and Iruka. Going through the missions, the Hokage saw one and picked it out. As he was about to assign them another shopping mission, Naruto shouted in protest. "NO! No more D-ranks old man! Otherwise I'm going to get as senile as you are! Can't you give us a harder mission?"

Just as Iruka was about to reprimand Naruto for his behaviour, the Third Hokage laughed. "Well, alright. You have done a lot of missions, and since your sensei is Kakashi, I believe I can send you on a C-rank. What do you think Kakashi?"

Kakashi, being spoken to looked up from his Icha Icha and muttered without a clue of what was going on. "Oh, hmm, yes, of course, I agree, quite right Hokage-sama."

The Hokage rifled through the piles of scrolls until he found the right one. He tossed the scroll to Kakashi who caught it while reading and shouted "Alright, send in Client #826."

A grey head of hair peeked around the door, but disappeared just as quickly. Team seven could hear a commotion in the hallway.

"Hey, come on, go in there!" hissed an irritated voice.

"No, I'm not going to." replied a drunken voice.

"Well why not?" asked the first voice.

"Because," said the second "there's a doctor in there. I HATE doctors."

From inside of the room, Naruto realized the second voice was talking about him. He shouted out "I'm not a doctor, I'm a scientist!"

Hearing this, the grey haired old man walked back in and spoke. "A scientist? I thought I was getting a team of ninja's. Well, this'll have to do. The name's Tazuna. You'll be protecting me."

**AN: Woohoo! After a long period of inactivity another chapter for my readers! Can you guess what I don't like writing? D-ranks. So there will be no more D-ranks in this fic. I promise this to you. There probably won't be another chapter until after my exams end, but stay tuned for the wave arc! Or I'll open a can of whup- #!*% on y'all!**

**I'm just going to reply to one review, but know that if you reviewed, you have a special place in my heart. Specifically, near all the blood.**

**EXpERieNCed: I thought about the teams when I made them. Naruto is still dead last, Shikamaru is a lazy #!*% , and Shino is withdrawn. Kakashi is a strong teacher can give them guidance. Asuma is teaching both Hinata and Sasuke because the Hokage knows his son won't give them any special treatment due to their names, and Kurenai's team is tracking/interrogation. I may not have been as clear about this as I could, and I will elaborate on this further in later chapters, but I assumed you would be smart enough to realize this. Looks like I was wrong.**

**Now that's over; Read, Recommend and ****Review ****(Hint: Reviewing will result in cake)**

**Got it? Get it? Good.**


	4. Chemical Solvent Ninja

Chapter 4: Chemical Solvent Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not smell, breathe or feel Naruto. I do not eat Naruto, but I do eat spiral fish cakes on my ramen.

OOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO

The Third Hokage spoke "Your mission is to protect Tazuna from bandits while you escort him to his home in Wave country. You leave tomorrow."

Kakashi turned to his team and said "Alright, you heard the Hokage, we leave tomorrow. Go gather any supplies or information you need, and I'll see you all at 6 tomorrow morning in front of the East gate. We're going to travel all day, so get a good night's rest."

Naruto muttered to himself "Information...We need information...A HA! TO THE LIBRARY!"

Naruto ran off in the general direction of the library, leaving a dust outline of himself in his place. Shino calmly walked off in the direction of his house, with bugs flying ahead of him to notify his clan before he returned so they could be finished efficiently, which was in his opinion logical. Kakashi shunshined out of the room and the Hokage lead Tazuna out of the room with Iruka to arrange his lodgings. Shikamaru looked around and seeing that Naruto wasn't using him as a slave anymore, took off the top half of his jumpsuit, used it as a pillow and fell asleep.

OOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO

The next morning at 7, everybody is at the gate waiting for Kakashi to show up. Naruto is facing away from all of them cackling whilst rummaging through his coat. Shikamaru is sleeping as he always does, leaving Shino and Tazuna to themselves. Tazuna asked Shino "Is your teacher always this late?"

The ever-stoic Shino looked at Tazuna, and replied "Based on his previous attendance record, it would be logical to assume that he would be late for this, however I believed that due to the circumstances of the higher ranked mission, it would have been prudent for him to have shown up early. It seems that I was incorrect."

Tazuna looked at Shino as if he were from another world, having not understood a word he had just said. To deal his sudden feeling of insecurity, he reached into his rucksack, pulled out a bottle, and took a large swig of sake. '_Nothing like alcohol to make a man feel like he's the smartest in the world. Not to mention it can make him forget his troubles..._' Tazuna thought after he finished his drink.

As he finished, Kakashi appeared and joked "If you're drinking already because of the stress of being around us, expect to go through at least 5 bottles by the time we get you back home." Tazuna laughed a tense uneasy laugh, evoking an inquisitive look on Kakashi's face, however Kakashi did not investigate. Kakashi said tersely "Alright team lets go." His terse remark prompted team 7 to begin walking without a word, with Kakashi taking point.

OOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO

The first part of the journey went off without a hitch. They managed to cross the sea and make it to the mainland of Wave country without any incident. They landed and Tazuna pointed in a direction and said "Alright, I think that my house is this way. We only have a little bit more to go."

Everybody but Naruto disembarked from the boat, leaving him the only one on the boat besides the captain. Naruto carefully made his way onto the beach, and when he was safely on firm ground, he breathed a loud sigh of relief.

Kakashi asked him in a teasing manor "What Naruto? You get sick when you go on a boat?"

To this, Naruto replied, "No, I'm fine being in a boat. But falling out of the boat would have been bad." When Kakashi looked at him with a look that said "why", Naruto continued. "You don't know what I have in my coat. It could have been really bad." With this comment, everybody took a step away from Naruto and continued walking in the direction that Tazuna had gesticulated in.

A few minutes later, they were off the beaten path and had taken a detour through the forest as Tazuna had said it was a "shortcut". Naruto was convinced that they were going in circles and was about to say something about that when Kakashi shouted out "EVERYBODY! GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" and pulled Tazuna to the ground as he drove.

They managed to make it to the ground just as a giant oversized broadsword flew over their heads, rotating in midair. It embedded itself into a tree with a loud whack. Naruto looked up to see a well built dark haired man standing on top of the sword wearing only stripped pants and a mask. His hands were wrapped in cloth, and on his right ring finger was a silver ring depicting three entwined snakes eating themselves. The man turned around and said "Ah, Copy-Wheel Eye Kakashi. Pleasure it is to meet you."

Kakashi looked up at him and recognised him immediately "Zabuza of the Bloody Mist. I can't say the same is true for me." Kakashi barked out at his team "Guys, he's an A rank missing-nin. Stay back and protect Tazuna. I'll take care of him."

A dark rumbling laughter escaped from Zabuza's mouth. He said "Seems like you're going to have a bit of a complication Kakashi..." as two dark figures walked out from the shadows. They both wore dark trench coats with metal gloves on one hand. On their other hands, they both wore silver rings showing two snakes wrapped around one another eating themselves, similar to Zabuza's. One was slightly taller than the other, and was skinnier than the other. Zabuza continued. "I would like you to meet the Shindo (Shock) Brothers. They'll be helping me deal with you so we can get to the bridge builder faster."

Kakashi was visibly worried by this turn of events. "Alright," He yelled at his team, "stay protecting Tazuna and do NOT help me. These people are much stronger than you!" As Kakashi yelled this out, two more people came out of the forest, this time on the other side of his team. Another pair of two men with coats, sharp claws on one hand with a shuriken chain between the two people, and a silver ring of one snake eating itself on their other hand. One had unkempt long hair, while the other had a short haircut. Team seven was trapped with nowhere to run. Zabuza once again began to speak. "I would also like you to meet the Akuma (Demon) Brothers. They'll be taking care of your team while the adults take care of business."

OOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO

With Kakashi

Suddenly, Zabuza and the Shindo Brothers began their attack. They leapt at Kakashi, Zabuza swinging his sword down in a cleaving motion, with the two brothers running in from either side of Kakashi. Kakashi backpedalled out of the way of the brothers, and pulled out a kunai to block Zabuza's sword. Seizing the opportunity of the taller of the Shindo Brother's being off balance, he lunged forward delivering a blow to his solar plexus. The tall one doubled over in pain, but quickly recovered. The fatter one took advantage of Kakashi being occupied and threw a haymaker at Kakashi with his gloved hand, while Zabuza circled around in an attempt to flank Kakashi.

Kakashi spun to block the punch, and simply deflected the punch, throwing the fat one off balance. He continued to spin and stopped when he was facing Zabuza. Zabuza was off in the distance on a lake, finishing a set of hand signs. He shouted out "Suiton: Suiryūdan!(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)" A dragon made of water charged at Kakashi, giving him precious time to react. Kakashi quickly formed the hand signs required and shouted out "Doton: Doryūdan! (Earth Release: Mud Dragon Bullet)" A dragon made of mud charged at the one made of water, and destroyed it, continuing on its path towards Zabuza. The taller brother, now recovered shouted out "Raiton: Genkiborutu! (Lightning Release: Energy Bolt)". A small bolt of electricity shot through the air and hit the mud dragon. The mud dragon collapsed with a small explosion. Zabuza laughed at Kakashi. "Now you'll get to see the reason they're called the Shindo Brothers." As Zabuza finished saying this, the two brothers nodded to each other, and both formed identical hand signs at the same time. They both shouted out in unison "Raiton: Kusari no Denko! (Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)". A chain of electricity formed between the two metal gloves of the brothers, bolts flying off haphazardly and dissipating after going a certain distance. The two brothers said in unison once the chain was complete, "Now it's time for the fun part."

OOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO

**With Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino**

At the same time that the Shindo brothers jumped at Kakashi, the Demon Brothers launched themselves at Tazuna, their chain taut between them. Shino dashed forward calmly, withdrew a kunai, and blocked the chain. The shorter haired one moved for a punch to Shino's head, but suddenly Naruto pulled out his Jinsoku Dangan and began firing rapid shots towards the brother with the longer hair. A few of the shuriken connected, causing that brother to pull away, dragging the shorter haired one with him, and causing his punch to miss.

The shorter haired one shouted at his brother "Gozu! What the #!*% do you think you're doing? I almost had that guy!"

The newly identified Gozu yelled back at him "Meizu! I was hit by some shuriken that blond kid shot out of his arm! What the #!*% was I supposed to do?" The brothers quickly dissolved into a fist fight, leaving Naruto, Shino and Tazuna puzzled at what the #!*% had just happened.

Taking advantage of the sibling conflict, Shikamaru, who had stayed back and protected Tazuna until now, circled around the brothers, and once in a flanking position yelled out in a bored voice "Hey girls, maybe when you're done with the spat you can come over here and have an actual fight." Angering both of the brothers, they began to charge at Shikamaru. About 15 feet from Shikamaru, Shikamaru said "Shadow possession success." Meizu stopped running, causing Gozu to run in an arc due to his forward momentum. Taking advantage of this, Shikamaru turned in a circle, causing Meizu to do the same, and wrap the chain around him.

It ended up wrapping around his neck, cutting his jugular vein. Blood squirted everywhere and Meizu cried a gargled scream of terror. Meizu's body hit the ground, and Gozu shouted out in horror over his brother's death. Gozu fell to his knees in shock. Shino quickly came over and hit him on the head, knocking him out. Shikamaru, realizing what he had done, fell to his knees, and began to cry into his hands. Shino looked over to where Kakashi was fighting, and seeing that he was struggling, said "Perhaps it would be best if you would go help Kakashi-sensei Naruto. He seems to be in trouble."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, and once he realized that he could do nothing to help him, ran over to Kakashi.

OOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO

**With Kakashi**

The Shindo brothers, gauntlets charged with electricity dashed towards Kakashi with the hope of shocking him. To make matters worse, Zabuza had used another Suiton: Suiryūdan (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet) and this one passed through the electricity chain. Neither of the jutsus were damaged; the only difference was the Suiryūdan was electrified and had energy sparking off around it. He back peddled to dodge the chain and had to jump back and to the side to dodge the Suiryūdan. Kakashi thought '_Crap. They're pushing me back. This isn't going to end well. I need some way to get out of this._' He realized something. He still hadn't revealed his Sharingan. He slapped his forehead and pulled his headband up in one smooth motion. He looked at Zabuza and the Shindo brothers, and said "Now how about I get serious."

Zabuza's hands began to weave through a complex series of hand signs, but Kakashi joined him in it and beat him to the end. They both called out in almost perfect unison "Suiton: Daibakufu! (Water Release: Great Waterfall)" The two waterfalls rushed towards each other and exploded in a crash of water. The resulting explosion created a mist obscuring Kakashi's view. Out of the mist shot a spike of ice that Kakashi barely saw in time. A thought surged through his mind '_A Kekkei Genkai? Could there be a survivor from the massacre of the Yuki Clan?' _His thoughts took too long, and he barely managed to dodge out of the way, and was pushed further back. From the cloud jumped both brothers charging towards him, a murderous look in their eyes. Jumping back to dodge them, he bumped into something. The something called out "Suirō! (Water Prison)" The figure was Zabuza. He said mockingly to Kakashi "Looks like you're trapped. Maybe one of you little kiddies will come and save you. Good luck to them."

A voice came from the shore "Thanks, but I don't need luck." It was Naruto. Kakashi turned his head and saw Naruto standing on shore in the open, looking like an idiot.

Kakashi shouted to Naruto "Run away and save Tazuna! These guys are far too dangerous for you!"

Naruto shouted back at Kakashi "I'm not abandoning my teacher!" All of the sudden, a bunch of other Naruto's ran out from the forest on all sides and charged towards Zabuza. They continued to run until they got to the water, where instead of water walking, the proceeded to swim. Zabuza laughed at his attempt to get him and said "Swimming? You can't water walk and you came to Wave Country? That was stupid Kakashi!" He finished off his sentence with the Shindo brothers throwing electrically charged shuriken at the clones, dispelling them.

Naruto shouted out, still standing at the shore "I'm not done yet! Look down."

Zabuza looked down at his feet to see air bubbles rising to the surface. He yelled out at the taller Shindo brother "Noko! Get over here and dispel these clones!" Noko ran over to where Zabuza was standing, and stuck his gauntlet into the water. He electrocuted the water, dispelling the clones, and shocking Kakashi, causing him to groan in pain.

Naruto thought to himself '_Crap. This isn't good. I only have one more shot at this..._' Naruto reached into his coat and pulled out 3 blue metallic orbs. He held one between each finger, and soon they began to give off a blue glow. He chucked the orbs at Zabuza. They flew through the air and all fell in the water surrounding Zabuza and the Shindo Brothers. There was a small splash, but otherwise, there was nothing.

Zabuza laughed at his attempt to stop him and said "What? You're going to try and splash me to death?" Suddenly, explosions erupted around Zabuza and sent scalding water flying into his face. Flaming chunks of mineral flew into his face, burning him. He relinquished his grip on the water prison, freeing Kakashi, and staggered back. A mirror made of ice appeared behind him. A figure stepped out of the mirror, grabbed him and stepped back in. The Shindo brothers rushed over and barely made it inside the mirror just as it was disappearing.

Kakashi walked across the water, stopped in front of Naruto and said "Thanks. But I used too much chakra trying to protect myself from that explosion, so warn me next time before you do that. Anyway, how did you do that?"

Naruto replied as they walked to the rest of the team and Tazuna "Simple. I used boothite which dissolves in water to create a delayed reaction, then inside the boothite I chakra charged potassium which reacted with the water to create the heat and explosions. Did you know you can charge chakra into a metal, and they will react much stronger?"

Kakashi, having only half listened after he had pulled out his Icha Icha, just said "Hmm, interesting."

When they made it over to the rest of the team, Shino approached Kakashi and said "The Akuma brothers have been detained. However Shikamaru killed one of them, and has gone into shock. Perhaps you should go comfort him."

Kakashi put his book away. He told Tazuna "Alright, lead us to your house, so we can end the day. Shino and Naruto, you protect him from the sides. Shikamaru, come walk in the back with me." Shikamaru, still in shock got up and walked over to Kakashi, his face blank. Tazuna took the lead, finished of the bottle of Sake he had been holding religiously during the fighting, and started off towards his home.

OOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO

They took their time walking to Tazuna's house, stopping every so often, and going off the beaten trail in an attempt to stay safe. When they finally arrived it was night. The sight in front of them caused the entire team stopped abruptly, while Tazuna fell to his knees. Where Tazuna's house once was remained the burned ruins of a structure. A few flames were still burning, casting a low light onto their faces. Tear poured down Tazuna's face as he muttered "Inari...Tsunami...both dead...everything gone...the #!*% Gato must have had someone torch the place..." He grabbed a sake bottle from his bag and drank it all in one swig. Naruto just stood there, miserable about the fact that he could do nothing, and was powerless to help Tazuna.

Kakashi walked up to the grieving man, gave him a pat on the shoulder and said "While I understand you need time to grieve, it's not safe to stay here for much longer. Is there anywhere else we can stay? We will be protecting you until you're done the bridge for no extra cost, if it doesn't bother you."

Tazuna stood up, wiped the tears off his face, smiled lightly and said "Thanks. We can go to the Kaiza Inn. My friend owns the place; we can stay there."

As they walked off into the dark, and the fire burned into the night, a deep chuckle was heard from the vicinity, and a cloaked figure disappeared into the night.

**AN: Alright, this chappy is done, right in the middle of my exams! Yes, this diverges from canon. Yes, this chapter had action. Yes, this chapter had science. No, this chapter did not have any romance, but it did have explosions. Also, it was two times as long just for you!**

**In case you were wondering: I'm not quite sure where I'm leading the story, but I'll just write it on the fly. I have a rough outline, but no real storyboard. So if you're surprised by something, then I probably am too.**

**Read, Recommend and Review, in that order please.**

**More updates will come during the summer!**

**-Yitzki**


End file.
